


Tweek: Through the Looking Glass

by IHaveNoLife (JustBritish)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBritish/pseuds/IHaveNoLife
Summary: The Savior of Wonderland is back and ready to save his friends once again. After his friend falls deathly ill, Tweek will stop at nothing to save him, even time travel. In his time-hopping adventures, he finally figures out the truth, but at what cost?If you haven't read "Tweek in Wonderland" by DeathTheKidsUnicorn, I suggest you do. It is a very well-written fic with the action of the Tim Burton movies and the characters we know and love from South Park. This story is based completely on "Tweek in Wonderland," so I highly recommend reading it. I'll even provide a link to it inside this one.I do not own any of the characters and most of the plot AND dialogue comes DIRECTLY from the Tim Burton movies. If you have not seen the movies, no this is not a substitute.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Estella Havisham/Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is purely a summary from those who apparently can't be bothered to read the first one. For those of you who want to read this through from the beginning, you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688591/chapters/44321485.

It’s been about two years since I slayed the Jabberwocky and became a citizen of Underland. Craig and I couldn’t be happier together! A few months after we first started dating, Craig and I asked Stan - the White King - if he could move us into one room together like him and Kyle did after their wedding last year. He agreed immediately and soon all of our friends were betting on us being next on the marriage train. I’m still Kyle’s royal advisor and we’ve stayed close friends through it all. I remained with him through tantrums and fits of rage after a rough day of paperwork or an assembly that grated on his nerves. Through every day I am more and more grateful that my friends convinced me to stay two years ago rather than going back to Upland for the rest of my life. 

I should probably explain. My name is Tweek. Two years ago, I came to Underland - or Wonderland, as I used to call it. Craig, the White Rabbit, led me here and then escorted me to Token, a blue caterpillar, who told me that I wasn’t me, at least not yet. Our group was an odd one, but I loved all of them the moment we met. The twins, Butters and Pip, were absolutely adorable, if a little childish. There was a dodo bird with a very large head compared to his body that I didn’t really get to know. The only one I didn’t get along with at first was Bebe, a dormouse. She didn’t believe that I was the “real Tweek” who was supposed to slay the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day. After speaking with Token, the Bandersnatch attacked with the Red King’s guards. Craig and the dodo bird - Mackey, I think his name was - were captured by the guards and Bebe had stabbed the Bandersnatch’s eye out to keep as a trophy or something. I ran away with Butters and Pip, but not before getting scratched by the Bandersnatch. Butters and Pip were taken by a Jubjub bird and I got lost in a dark forest where I met Kenny, a disappearing blond with cat ears and a wide smile. He took me to Kyle, the Hatter, and I met Clyde, the March Hare, and reunited with Bebe. We had a short tea party that was interrupted by Damian, one of the Red King’s guards, led by Chris, a bloodhound on our side. Chris led them away and Kyle began to take me to Marmoreal, White King Stan’s kingdom. Kyle was captured and I hid under his hat on the other side of a river where Chris found me. I made him take me to Salazen Grum, Red King Cartman’s kingdom in order to save everyone. There, I managed to trick Cartman and Wendy, his power-hungry wife, and retrieved the Vorpal sword. I convinced Bebe to give me the Bandersnatch eye - meaning I just took it because she would never give that over easily - and the creature healed the festering claw marks and became my loyal friend. He gave me a ride to Marmoreal, led by Chris, but I felt like I lost because Craig and the others didn’t escape with me. 

In Marmoreal, I met Stan, who was very graceful at the beginning and helped get me back to my normal size after I ate a little too much Upelkuchen - that cake that makes you grow - at the Red King’s castle. Stan was kind, but I was only really happy when the rest of the group showed up at Marmoreal after they escaped Kyle’s execution. Pip wasn’t with them because he was captured just inside the gates. I was so worried when Craig wasn’t with them that, when he did arrive, I jumped and clung to him for as long as he’d let me. Stan was very excited to see Kyle. I mean the whole passionate kiss and everything. We sat down to have tea together and Kyle revealed that his mother was the Jabberwocky. It was a shock to all but me, since Kyle had told me before in Cartman’s castle. The Frabjous Day was coming fast and I was still convinced that Underland was just a dream that I had created. I kept wishing that I could go home before I had to slay the Jabberwocky. The day came and Stan asked for a champion to step forth and Kyle, Kenny, and even Butters tried. However, the Oraculum still showed me slaying the Jabberwocky. I was scared and ran away to the garden where I spoke with Token again. He made me realize that my dreams were memories and this place, Underland, was real. I knew that I had to slay the Jabberwocky, so I armored up and bounded in on the Bandersnatch to tell Stan that I would be his champion. We met Cartman on the chessboard battlefield where Craig announced everything, as he was the royal messenger. The Jabberwocky and I fought and Kyle and Craig, the overprotective bastards, ended up interfering and getting the armies to fight while I took out the monster. I managed to cut its head off and Stan was rightfully crowned King. Using the Jabberwocky blood, I wished to stay in Underland with Craig. However, it seemed like I wouldn’t be staying. When I returned to Upland, I was so upset because I became convinced that it was all a dream. When I began to disappear, I knew that my wish of staying in Underland had come true. I had rushed back to the tree and fell back down the rabbit hole. Chris and his boyfriend Gregory managed to find me on a mission to find the Bandersnatch, as it had run away when I disappeared. The beautiful creature tackled me and gave me a ride back to Marmoreal where Stan was officially being recrowned. I was reunited with Craig and we shared a sweet, passionate kiss like Stan and Kyle had. It was then that I learned my day and a half in Upland was two months in Underland. However, the time didn’t seem to matter to Craig and we spent as much time together as we could. A year later, Stan and Kyle were married and I became Kyle’s advisor.

Though my official title is advisor, I go on missions and quests for my monarch friends on occasion. This most recent one was with Craig. We went on an expedition to help the kingdom merchants with trade routes. Craig, being the royal messenger, was sent to inform dignitaries of our kingdom’s willingness to negotiate and I, the savior of Underland, was sent to protect our group of travelers and to act as a negotiator. Apparently, when you save an entire world from the reign of a bloodthirsty monarch, people tend to listen to you more. We were on this mission for around six months, but we were finally heading back to our home and friends in Marmoreal. Things couldn’t have been better! Or so I thought.


	2. The Hatter is Mad!

The tricky part about getting back to Marmoreal was the door. See, Underland really does love it’s doors and placing them in obscure locations. Token, now a blue butterfly, had warned us that something had gone horribly wrong in Marmoreal, so Craig and I decided to take a shortcut through a large, red room. Token gave us a ride to the room from where we were and told us to watch our step at the door. 

Everything was massive! I didn’t have much time to look around, what with being worried for my friends and all, but I could have sworn Humpty Dumpty was there in pieces yelling “Not again!” and “How do I look?” but Craig was dragging me along as fast as he could. I was able to catch a glimpse of the gigantic, ornate mirror. The reflective glass swirled oddly, like there was a colorful fog trapped behind the surface.

“Craig?” I got a grunt of acknowledgment. “What’s up with that mirror?”

The bunny-eared man stopped pulling me along just long enough to glance at the object. “It’s a looking glass. It lets Underlandians travel to any location they want, just like how the rabbit hole lets us get to the Overland.” Well, I suppose you learn something new every day.

We got to the door and I remembered Token’s warning, but not before Craig and I fell through into the open sky high above the castle. The two of us fell freely through the air and I was screaming the entire time. Who wouldn’t? Craig managed to get his arms around my waist as we fell through square formations of red birds. He made sure that I was above him with his back to the ground when we hit one of the large cherry blossom trees in Stan’s garden. 

The tree slowed our fall quite a bit, but I still landed heavily on Craig in a bed of flowers. The light pink flowers looked to be planted in an old filled-in well. Sitting up - accidentally straddling Craig in doing so - I saw that many of our friends were there, books or teacups in hand. I smiled before realizing that I was in fact sitting on my boyfriend in an oddly provocative position and quickly stood up, holding my hand out to him.

Stan was the first to speak. “Tweek, Craig, thank goodness you’re finally here!”

“It’s that boy again!” Clyde yelled, pointing at me. I wondered if he’d ever remember that I live there.

“Tweek!” I looked over to see Butters and Pip with identical grins. “You’re back!”

The Bandersnatch roared happily and I had to hold on to Craig so I didn’t get blown away. Clyde, however, was not so lucky and was blown off his feet.

“Don’t be nice to him!” I looked down and saw Bebe standing on a stack of books and pointing at me with a pencil of some sort. “He’s late!” I don’t know how I could be late when Craig isn’t, but Bebe had always had something against me, so I would overlook the unfairness.

Confused, I asked, “Have I come at a bad time?” I looked at Craig, but he did nothing more than shrug. “Very helpful.”

“On the contrary,” Stan said, voice still elegant even though that may be the only elegant thing about him. “We were afraid you weren’t coming at all. We sent Token to find you a few weeks ago. We feared the worst.”

“What’s the matter?” I looked around before noticing Kyle was missing. “Where’s Kyle?”

Stan had a pained look on his face when I asked. “The Hatter’s the matter.”

“O-or the matter of the Hatter” Butters interjected.

Pip elbowed his brother. “The former-”

“No, the latter!” Pip rolled his eyes at his brother’s insistence and sighed.

“Boys,” Stan said over them, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Pip and Butters looked over at him and he gave them a very unimpressed glare. The twins looked down at their laps in silence. Damian reached over from his place next to Pip and patted his boyfriend on the shoulder in reassurance. 

He nodded and the twins leaned closer to Craig and me. “He’s mad,” they whispered, though it was more of an utterance than anything.

“Kyle the Hatter?” I asked in amusement. The boys nodded vigorously and I side-eyed Craig, who looked as confused as I did - though only on the inside as his expressions still very rarely showed on his face. “Yes, I know.” I began to climb out of the flower bed with Craig as I spoke. “That’s his muchness! That’s what makes him so … him.”

“Umm,” Stan began, only to be interrupted by Butters.

“But he’s grown darker. Less dafter!”

Pip followed up his brother’s sentence. “Denies himself laughter!” Butters nodded along with his brother. 

Suddenly, Kenny appeared in the tree where all the branches split from the trunk. “And no scheme of ours can raise any sort of smile.” He said with a large grin before winking at Butters. “We rather hoped you might help us save him.”

I grew increasingly more confused and worried. If Stan, his husband, couldn’t bring a smile to his face, what could have happened to him? I asked just that. “What happened?”

Stan’s face fell even more and he looked to Chris. The bloodhound nodded and began his story. “There was a great storm. We ventured out into the Tulgey woods to investigate. It was Kyle, Bebe, Clyde, and myself.” Clyde screamed and pulled on his ears when his name was mentioned. “We were all having such fun, which is something I do not revel in often. I had thrown a stick because it was Kyle’s turn to fetch. He was perfectly hatterish until … that blue paper hat somehow put him in mind of his family’s tragedy: slain by the Jabberwocky on Horunvendush Day many years ago.”

“He’s just not himself anymore,” Bebe said the moment Chris’ story was over, looking on the verge of tears.

“Wait.” I was very confused and I put my hands out in some physical gesture of stopping their speech. “Wasn’t his mother the Jabberwocky? Why would she kill her family?”

Craig rested a hand on my shoulder, making me look at him. “Remember, the Jabberwocky wasn’t Kyle’s mom and he had a father and brother who left when Kyle was fourteen.”

“If anything could bring Kyle back, it would be seeing you again.” Stan sounded so desperate and his smile coupled with teary eyes said he would do anything to get his husband back. “You’re his best friend.”

I nodded. “Well, where is he?”

Everyone quickly pointed to the castle except for Clyde, who pointed to a cliffside. Upon seeing everyone else pointing to the castle, he changed his answer. Following their pointing fingers, I saw the balcony next to that of Stan’s room. I knew this room to be Kyle’s old room, now used for visiting nobility and dignitaries, though I guess Stan would have forbidden anyone from using the room while Kyle chose to use it. I gave Craig a quick kiss before bolting into the castle. Stan shouted that they would be waiting for me under the tree.

I rushed up the grand staircase made of white marble and almost body-slammed a maid doing laundry then barely missed tripping over another washing the floors, screaming sorry to the both of them as I ran past. I finally made it to the “family wing” as many called it, the hall of rooms meant to house Stan’s closest friends. I blushed and smiled as I passed the room I share with Craig. I will never get over the fact that we’re dating. I passed Clyde’s room, Kenny’s room, Damian’s room, and the twins’ room before I got to Kyle’s old room. There was a little knocker on the door that I ignored in favor of using my hand. 

After knocking, I heard a familiar voice saying “Go away! You can’t come in.”

“Kyle, it’s me. Tweek!” I was concerned about him. If he’d been turning away everyone, I worried for his health. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and a confused Kyle opened the door. His hair was a mess of curls and he looked like he’d been crying. His clothes were rumpled and he was barefoot. I gasped at his sorry state and his eyes widened in recognition. 

“Tweek …” His voice was childlike and full of disbelief as he reached out to grab my hand. “You’re you. And you’re here.” He sounded about ready to start crying again as he hugged me. A smile had grown on his face and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to lighten. He quickly let go, grabbing me around my shoulders and holding me at arms length. “You are you, aren’t you?” he asked, a suspicious look in his eyes. My heart broke at his doubt and I vowed to never leave my closest friend for that long ever again. 

He started touching my face and I began to laugh at his antics. “Yes, Kyle.” He pushed at my shoulders and I followed, spinning in a circle with a smile on my face that matched his childishness.

“Good.” He looked around me and into the hallway to see if anyone else had followed me. “You’re the only one.” That line confused me quite a bit, but at this point, I was in a confused state since I had arrived, so it didn’t bother me all that much. Kyle grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. 

I had never really seen his room before because, for almost as long as I’ve known him, he sleeps in Stan’s room and spends most of his time outside of the castle. I had never had any reason to really go into his rooms and I didn’t want to break the trust we had by invading his personal space. It was quite extraordinary. There were twisting bookshelves with stacks of papers and scrolls. Various stories were in rows with no particular pattern. There were hooks and coat hangers that held hats of all sorts. Along the walls were old portraits of our friends. There was a drawing of Clyde and Bebe having a tea party. To the right of that was a sketch of the twins playing some type of sport that closely resembled dodgeball. One of the bigger drawings showed four young boys. The two in the front were easy to recognize. Stan’s blue eyes were as unforgettable as Kyle’s red curls. I knew the blond in the back was Kenny, the wide grin a dead giveaway. Though, he was missing a tooth and his freckles were more prominent. The last boy was scratched to oblivion, but I knew it could only be Cartman, the exiled Red King. I remembered from Kyle’s story that the four had been best friends when they were younger. The hatter shook me out of my reverie.

“But you’ve always been Tweek,” he said, grabbing my shoulders again, this time with a shy smile. “And that’s how I know you’ll believe me.” He started to look lost again.

“I’ve missed you, Kyle.” I tried to distract him from whatever was making him upset but his bottom lip started to quiver.

“It’s my family, Tweek.” He walked away, further into the chaos.

“Your family?” I followed, trying to get a more specific answer.

He stopped at a drawing that had been hidden by a coat rack (Hat rack? Hat rack). “Yes. My family. Lost for many years.” 

The four people in the portrait looked like a stereotypical happy family. I recognized a teenage Kyle with bright green eyes and fire-red hair. Behind him was a face that made my blood run cold. His mother, with her large nose and equally large red hair, the human host of the Jabberwocky was nearly destroyed like Cartman’s picture was. Something must have stopped Kyle, be it guilt or family ties, I wouldn’t know. The two other men in the photo bore very little resemblance to Kyle, as he looked all too similar to his mother. The man who must have been his father was sitting in the very center, his sons beside him and his wife behind him. While this is clearly misogynistic, after what she did and what she put my friend through, I’d say she deserved it. Anyways, his father wore a standard top hat over his clearly balding head, though he still had hair around his ears and, presumably, the back of his head. He had a beard and mustache that displayed his natural brown hair color. His other son, Kyle’s brother, had very dark blue eyes, almost black with how dark they were. His hair was raven and his skin was almost as pale as Kyle’s. He was young, looking about ten to Kyle’s seventeen. 

I heard Kyle’s whisper. “Or so I thought.”

I looked over as he leaned towards a small glass case. Inside was a little blue paper hat with a small feather attached with a button. It was slightly torn and lightly crumpled around the edges, but Kyle handled it like it was the most precious thing he owned. 

“I found this.” He held the hat in front of him like a child showing their parents a drawing they created. There was a gleam of hesitant excitement in his eyes. “The first hat I ever made. I thought I’d tossed it away long, long ago. It’s impossible for it to be here, and yet …” His voice got softer the longer he looked at the little paper hat. “Here it is.” He looked at me expectantly.

My heart dropped into my stomach, realizing the conclusions he drew. I felt my eyes tear up, knowing that I would have to deny his idea that his father and brother were still alive. It wasn’t possible! In my year as his advisor, he told me that his father and brother were killed by the Jabberwocky on Horunvendush Day. The dead just can’t be brought back.

He continued speaking, not noticing my dismay. “So if this hat survived, my family must have, too.”

I sighed. “But, Kyle, that’s -” He cut me off.

“I thought I wasn’t worthy of the Broflovski name.” He turned away from me and began to pace, voice filling with regret. “Very serious man, my father. We had a terrible fight. I never said I was sorry when I had the chance. I never told my brother that I loved him!” Soon, fresh tears began carving new tracks into Kyle’s cheeks. His green eyes were surrounded by a pale red and his shoulders began to shake. With each tremor, a shaking sigh left his lungs. Through the sorrow, a crazed and hopeful smile painted his face. “But this means that I can make things right!” His voice shook and cracked and he sounded nasally, a bit like Craig. 

He looked so hopeful through the tears, it hurt me to even look at him because I knew what I had to say. “Kyle, your family … umm…”

His face fell at my hesitation. “You … do believe me, right? You have to, Tweek.”

“I want to.” My voice was but a whisper at this point, and my hands were shaking violently. It was all I could do to not pull at my hair. An involuntary outburst like the ones I frequently had when I lived in Upland was starting to push its way out of my throat. “I …” 

I gasped as Kyle’s hair began to turn white. He was struck with the fact that I didn’t believe him. Behind him was a chair in which he sat down heavily. It was as if his legs gave out in shock. His eyes were out of focus and confused.

“Kyle!” I knelt down to meet his eyes, resting a hand on his knee. “You’re not well! What can I do?” I was desperate to get my friend back.

He sat thinking, a hand to his lips. “Of course,” he said, coming to some sort of epiphany. “Tweek, my Tweek … could bring my family back. My father and my brother.” He stared into my eyes as if looking into my soul. 

“But…” I looked away for a moment, not wanting to hurt my friend any more than he already was. “Kyle, the thing is … your family died long ago. You told me yourself. The Jabberwocky killed them, remember?” My words were hurting me just as much as they were hurting him. “No one can bring them back.” Finally, I said what I was loathing to say. If only Stan were there by my side, holding Kyle, keeping him together. Even Craig, as emotionally constipated as he is. He would know what to do or what to say to help me stay calm. 

Kyle leaned closer to me, the old chair creaking as he did. “No one but you. You’re my closest friend, you must be able to. The savior of Underland, you can do anything Tweek!”

I felt tears gather in my eyes, mirroring Kyle’s. “I’m sorry. But it’s…” I trail off as I look away. “It’s impossible.”

That was the wrong thing to say. Dark marks grew prominent around Kyle’s eyes and his lips twisted into a snarl. His bright green eyes faded into an almost white-orange with dark rings around the iris. His head snapped towards me and the words that tumbled from his mouth were in a deep, growling voice that I had only heard once or twice.

“You …” he said, “are not you.” 

He grabbed my wrist tightly, almost painfully so, and dragged me towards the door.

“Kyle, please -” 

“Get. Out.” He pushed me out the door, still gentle despite his anger. “I don’t know who you are. You’re not my Tweek. You’re not my friend.” He looked so lost and I couldn’t help but feel responsible. “My Tweek would believe me!” He closed the door, leaving me the final image of his crying face. 

“Kyle!” I hit the door repeatedly, not so much knocking as it was banging. “Kyle, please!” I felt someone come up behind me and wrap their arms around my waist, dragging me away from the door. “Kyle, I’m sorry!” 

The mystery figure was shushing me and calmly stroking my stomach with one of their thumbs. I knew at that point that it was Craig and I could see that he was followed by Stan, Kenny, and Butters. I turned in his arms and sobbed into his neck, soaking his shirt in salty tears. 


	3. Stealing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! College apps were the worst and Ms. Rona did nothing to minimize my load of school work. I've gotten back into the swing of things and now I can focus on finishing this story. As an apology, this chapter is pretty long.

Craig carried me through the castle until we, along with Stan, Kenny, and Butters, had reached the cherry blossom tree where the others were waiting. When Craig set me down on the stone ledge, I could see their worry.

“What happened up there?”

“We heard screaming!”

“What did you do now?”

“Enough!” Stan, while normally composed, was filled with worry. “Let him speak, don’t just attack him.”

I nodded my thanks and took multiple deep breaths. Craig rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down faster and I will admit, it was quite soothing. “We must do something.”

Stan nodded, worried. Some of the others, notably Bebe and Chris, rolled their eyes at my statement, probably believing I’m stating the obvious. Clyde, in his usual fashion, screamed and tugged on his ears, but not before chucking a scroll at my head. It was a miracle that I was able to duck, but I suppose it was just reflexes at that point, as I was too distraught to think of anything but helping Kyle. 

“He’s sick. Like, really, really sick. I’m afraid that he might be …” I really didn’t want to finish my statement. In fact, I just wanted the words to crawl back into my throat and stay there. “I-I think he’s dying.” I whispered the words, but I knew the others could hear. Stan’s horrified gasp was all I could take before breaking down once more. 

Craig’s arms tightened around me. “It isn’t your fault, babe.”

The twins started to cry and Clyde screamed once more. Chris was solemn, uttering a deep “No.”

Bebe had tears in her eyes. “No, we can’t lose him Tweek! We can’t!” Her small frame was shivering in fear of losing her friend.

“He said, to make him better, I must bring his family back.” I stared at the ground, not wanting to look at Stan, knowing that the moment I did I would feel shame and sadness to a level I hadn’t yet felt. “But that … cannot be.”

If I had looked at Stan, I would have seen him form his plan, knowing exactly what I had to do. “Unless it could.” A small smile replaced his depressed frown.

I heard Craig gasp next to me, arms tightening protectively and head shaking vigorously. He already disapproved of Stan’s plan, but I didn’t know why.

Stan turned away from us and began walking back towards the castle, speaking in a soft, whimsical voice. “Unless there was a way.”

We all followed him, Craig launching to his feet to walk beside the White King. He grabbed the monarch’s wrist as they walked. “No, no, no, you mustn't! You can’t do this, it’s too dangerous, even for him!”

“What is it?” I was rather tired of everyone but me understanding. Seriously, after almost two years, you would think that I would know what went on in Underland. 

Stan spoke without looking at me, too focused on not tripping up the stairs. “It is dangerous. Perilous. Too much to ask!”

“What is it!” I was starting to get irritated with my king refusing to tell me what the only way to bring my friend back was.

“Tweek.” He turned to me with a flourish. As he spoke, his hands moved in a way resembling elegance, a good imitation to please the other members of the council. “You must travel back in time.”

I was silent for a long time before I started giggling. When I realized no one else was laughing, I stopped. “Wait, you were serious? There’s such thing as time travel?”

“Damn it, Stan,” Craig growled, angry with the king for telling me. He then turned to face me. “Yes, time travel exists.” 

Before he could get any further, Stan continued his own perilous journey up the stairs. His hand hovered over the railing, making sure he didn’t fall. “Go back in the past and save Kyle’s family.”

“Stan, he’s not doing that! It’s dangerous!” Craig’s words fell on deaf ears, as a majority of our party wanted Kyle back more than anything, myself included. 

Chris cut in. “If the Hatter’s delusion is made true …”

“Then he would be made well again.” Kenny finished the hound’s sentence, floating above my head as we walked down a corridor.

“How would I even go back in time? I’m the savior of Underland, but that doesn’t mean I can just poof into existence in another time!” 

“You aren’t seriously thinking about this, are you? It’s dangerous, Tweek!”

Kenny laughed, ignoring Craig. “You need the Chronosphere.” He made a little ball of mist that lasted for only a few seconds.

“The Chrono- what?” I was so confused. I would probably be living the rest of my life in a permanent state of confusion at this rate. “You made that up!”

“The Chronosphere, babe.” I was surprised that Craig willingly gave that information. “It’s the power source for the Grand Clock of All Time. According to legend, it also lets someone travel across the Ocean of Time” 

Stan, knowing what I was about to ask, said, “None of us can use it because we’ve already been in the past, and if your past self sees your future self …” Stan cut himself off with a shake of his head and a haunted look.

“What? Gah! What happens?” Ooh, the outbursts are back. I was desperate to know. I needed to know if I would see Craig again, or Kyle, or even Kenny. I didn’t want to change the present!

“There is no history of it happening.” Stan appeared nonchalant as if he hadn’t been warning me of certain death the second before. “But it is said that if it were to happen, everything would be history.” Following his statement, Stan sashayed away in another attempt at grace and elegance that was really unnecessary around our group. 

“That sounds very- ngh- dangerous,” I said, primarily to myself. The way Craig said, “Extremely so,” quietly tells me that he heard. “Okay, so it has to be me because there is no chance of running into my past self? But what if it’s my younger self? I could still run into him, couldn’t I?” Sure, I wasn’t from Underland, but I had still visited a few times when I was younger. 

“Oh no. Absolutely no possible way! You came to Underland a few months after Horunvendush Day, so you going back even to a more recent event such as that wouldn’t have the risk of encountering your younger counterpart.” I had to give to Stan, he knew how to cover all bases. I would be creeping around looking all shady in the past if he wasn’t reassuring me of the present’s safety.

We ended up at the top level of the castle’s terraced gardens. Chris looked down at me - I’m one of the shortest in the group, only taller than Bebe and the twins - and expanded upon Stan’s answer. “Because you’re not originally from here, only you can use it, Tweek.”

That’s right. Time works differently here, so while I was growing up, my friends in Underland were aging differently. It explains why I have memories of them being young teens when I was a child and why we’re all around the same age now that I live in Underland full-time. 

“It’s not impossible,” Kenny said, stretching out under a smaller tree. “Merely, un-possible.” A trademark wide grin stretched across his face.

Stepping under the same tree, I turned to look at my friends. They stared back, expectantly. I almost felt like I did when they all expected me to be Stan’s champion, back when I thought Underland was just a dream. “Kyle is my closest, truest friend. I will do everything I can to help him, no matter what. I don’t want to lose him.”

The look of relief on Stan’s face was almost enough for me to make my own Chronosphere or rip the fabric of time apart with my bare hands just to save Kyle. I would not let my kings down because they were more than monarchs, they were my friends.

Then, I realized something. “Uh, so where exactly is the Chronosphere?”

Stan gave a short laugh. “In the hands of Time. It’s hers.” He said this like I should have known.

“Sorry, Time is a she?” The confusion continued!

Stan nodded and practically ran back to the archway that led to the castle interior. The rest of us had to sprint to catch up. Chris was able to in no time and Bebe was hitching a ride of his head. The twins were surprisingly fast, though it did help that Kenny gave Butters a lift and Damian gave Pip a piggyback ride. Damian had long legs, so he could keep up relatively well. Clyde and Craig were both rabbits, so they weren’t even breaking a sweat. I was the only one having problems. With my short legs, I could only keep up for so long before I had to slow down. Craig noticed and scooped me into his arms bridal style before continuing to run after Stan. Eventually, we reached a set of oak double doors. Stan pushed them open to reveal a large, gothic grandfather clock wrapped in heavy iron chains. There were thick masses of cobwebs sprawling throughout the room.

“She lives in a void of infinitude, in a castle of eternity.” Stan’s sudden speech made me jump in Craig’s arms, causing the bunny-eared man to huff a short, quiet laugh. I smacked his arms and he relinquished his hold so I could step closer. Even though it’s been years, I guess I’m still easy to scare. 

Stan gestured to the clock. “Her castle is through here, one mile past the pendulum.” The king gave an odd hand gesture before turning back to the clock.

With a slight wave of his hand, the chains disintegrated into purple sparks and paper cranes. The door opened and a cold wind blew through, causing our group to shiver.

I ran through everything I needed to do once more out loud. “Find Time’s castle, borrow the Chronosphere, travel back in time to Horunvendush Day, save Kyle’s family from being killed, and thereby save Kyle. That everything?”

Kenny appeared behind me, once again floating in the air leisurely. “Please, try not to break the past, present, or future.” Stan gave him a stern “Shh!”

“I was only trying to help.” The blond cat lad was doing no such thing and he knew it.

I looked to the twins. “What could go wrong?” The two shrugged at each other, but I could tell they were just as frightened as I was. 

“Hey.” Craig lifted my chin so I would look at him. His eyes were kind and he gave me a rare smile. “You’ll be fine.” 

He leaned down to give me a quick kiss, but I clung to his jacket like my life depended on it, not wanting to let go. I knew I had to, so I steeled my nerves and let go. I turned and approached the clock, giving Stan a weak smile before stepping in.

“Fairfarren, Tweek.” I heard Chris.

“Kyle is counting on you.” Bebe.

“We all are.” Thank you, Kenny.

It was easy fitting into the narrow doorway. I was rather thin and not too tall and I was able to avoid the dangerously sharp pendulum. As I made my way further in, I noticed that the Pendulum had stopped, completely blocking any light from entering through the doorway. It also meant that I couldn’t see Craig or my friends anymore, or even the pathway in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I kept going, knowing that this was the only solution to save Kyle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahead of me, through the grey mist and black rock formations, stood an ominous castle. There were multiple spires, giving the place a dangerous look. There were only a few windows that provided minimal amounts of light. The castle was large even from where I was standing, so I could only imagine how towering it would be up close. There was no sky, just the thick, swirling grey mist. The ominous structure made me want to bolt back to my friends and claim I had failed, but I couldn’t do that to Kyle. We had a time limit and I couldn’t exceed it. For Kyle, I trudged on.

I couldn’t get too far because of the giant trench that surrounded the place. The castle was still about two miles in, so I had a ways to go. There was a pattern to the trench, but the various platforms were too far for me to reach by jumping. It didn’t look like there was a way across until I heard a loud scraping sound coming from my right. Looking over, I saw a beam of shaped rock coming my way. It looked like it was rotating around the castle and I could see it led to the entrance. Thinking I was most definitely insane, I prepared to jump. I leapt just before It was below me so it didn’t completely pass me. I thought I had landed, but I was unprepared for the rock to be almost rounded coupled with the speed and I slipped, just barely catching the ledge. I hung on for dear life, not wanting to fall into the abyss below. Looking behind me, I noticed that there was another beam of carved rock that wasn’t moving at all. There was enough space between the two bars for me to miss being hit if I pressed my body against the lower one. Making my decision, I swung my body onto the lower beam when I was close enough and immediately flattened myself against it, narrowly missing the one I had been on moments earlier. I slowly stood, waiting to see if it would move and giving myself the best center of gravity in case it did. Luckily, my paranoia was proven correct, for the moment I tried to stand upright, the beam jerked to the left. I finally deemed it safe to stand afterward and set off towards the entrance. 

The beam ended with a short set of stairs to a metal gate set into an elaborate archway. Looking up, I saw that I was correct about the impossibly tall castle and its imposing height. Well, I couldn’t dwell on it. I pushed the gates open to find a very dark, very large, very empty interior. It was composed of long metal walkways like those you would find in a factory. Below me, large gleaming gears gyrated and coruscating cogs clanked together in one conglomerate symphony. 

“Hello?” I called out, probably due to a lapse in judgment or a brief moment of stupidity. I mean, have you seen horror movies? You never call out to the darkness just like you never go to the basement! “Anybody here?” Really, I just wanted to find Time and be done with it. Kyle was waiting for me!

There was an odd rustling sound behind me, but when I turned, there was nobody there. The sound came from the way I wanted to go, so I turned back around to see a small, oil-can-shaped metal creature with glowing green eyes. 

“Hello?” I called out again, approaching the outlet where the creature seemed to have disappeared into. 

The creature screamed and jumped out of his hiding spot, effectively scaring me shitless. It ran away, saying “Tick” with every rapid little step. I quickly followed behind, hoping the creature would lead me to Time. The little thing ran down a corridor with oddly shaped archways and slipped. I wanted to make sure he was okay but was still too afraid of it to actually approach. So, I hid behind one of the many archways. 

Suddenly, a figure resembling the shape of the archways strolled through. She had large, pointy shoulders and a rigidly shaped coat. Her blond hair was barely visible from where it was tucked up into her hat. Everything about her was imposing, from the extravagant makeup to her large hoop skirt. I backed away from my hiding spot to find a better one when one of her large shoulders knocked against another archway and caused her to fall backward.

She groaned. “Stupid me-shaped corridor!” She yelled angrily. She had an accent similar to Pip’s, though hers sounded oddly cruel. As her head turned, her body made a weird clicking sound, as if she was made of cogs herself.

I managed to hide before she could spot me. I almost jumped when a loud bell tolled, though the woman looked used to the sound. 

She signed at the toll. “Will this day never end? It clings to me like a pair of sweaty pantaloons.” She walked right past my hiding spot towards another hallway and I decided to follow her. 

She walked through a gate that glowed a warm yellow and felt welcoming. I saw the sign above, reading “Underlandians Living.” I decided to have a look inside and saw billions and billions of pocket watches hanging from seemingly nowhere. I guessed that these watches represented all people living in Underland currently. I wondered if I had a watch in there, too. Did Craig? Did Kyle? Was his going to stop ticking?

“Who has stopped? Who has ticked their last tock? Tocked their last tick?” The woman continued down the elaborate bridge.

My only thought was, ‘Please don’t be Kyle.’

She signed, apparently thinking. She spoke after a moment of silence. “Ah. Brilliam Browyne.” Once she said the name, a pocket watch descended on a golden chain, landing directly into her open palm. She detached the watch and held it closer, stating, “Brilliam Browyne, your time is up.” With that final claim, she snapped the watch closed. 

I hid once more as she began her journey back to the open golden gates. Her heeled boots clicked and clacked against the ground in a consistent pattern, sounding like a pendulum of sorts. She walked directly across the corridor to a set of menacing black iron gates. 

“Let’s put you away, Mr. Browyne, in the right place, like alphabetical order.”

Again, I followed her. Above the gates, a sign read “Underlanians Deceased.” Unlike the first expansive room, this one emitted no light. The place was cold and had a sterile feel to it, like a very dark morgue. There were rows upon rows of closed pocket watches, presumably representing every dead Underlandian in history.

Time began to wander past certain rows until she got to names starting with ‘B.’

“Broekman. Brorink. Brouers.” There was a row that was missing two pocket watches. “Not all here yet. Ah! Browyne.” She clipped the watch onto another chain. “I hope you were happy. I hope you used your time well. Goodnight.”

I leaned around the gate, trying to get a better view. I wasn’t paying attention and accidentally pushed, causing the old hinges to creak. Her head snapped towards the gates, her blonde curls swishing rapidly in a violent halo. 

“Who is there? I saw you!”

I backed away quickly but, obviously, she saw me.

“How did you get in? It is impossible.” She sounded angry, or at least peeved. “Come out, you little, wriggling worm!”

Taking my chances, I stepped out to face her. I tilted my head down, trying to seem smaller than I already am.

“Oh. It’s a boy.” She spit the word “boy” like I was the most unexciting thing she had ever seen. 

Before she could speak again, I tried to tell her what was going on. “Um, please, madam. I’m sorry to disturb you b-but if I could just have a moment of your time-” Clearly, that was the wrong thing to say, as she started laughing at me. Maybe she was just laughing at the nervous stutter?

“Time?” Okay, so it wasn’t the stutter. She brushed right past me and I had to duck under her shoulder pads because she was not much taller than me. “Young man, I _am_ Time.” She spread her arms and old, creaking gears began to turn. A shawl of some sort was lowered down by bronze hooks. “The infinite, the eternal, the immortal, the immeasurable.” She stared down her upturned nose haughtily. “Unless you have a clock.” 

Seeing that I didn’t have an immediate answer, she continued. “So, being Time, I must give some of myself for you to have me. Are you following what I’m saying?”

I nodded, used to deciphering Kyle’s strange rambles enough to understand her. “Yes.”

“Really? Oh.” She seemed confused and disappointed. “Do you promise to be concise?” she asked, considering.

“Well, I can most cer-”

“Because if there’s one thing I do not like, it is people who are unable, unwilling, or, um… Un… um…” She brought out a black, leather-bound book, flipping rapidly through the pages. 

I pursed my lips and waited, sighing heavily and probably giving the unimpressed look that so often matches Craig’s.

“Ah! Uncompelled to form short sentences.” She hummed as if talking to a child.

“My friend is in mortal danger!”

“Enough of your incessant jabbering!” She screeched the words like a tantrum-throwing toddler. “I have important work to do.” She turned and strutted away.

I could feel the urge to scream rising in my chest, the cruel words and sarcastic comments bubbling in my throat. She was wasting time - herself - that I didn’t have, and I swore that, should she prevent me from saving Kyle, she would be the first to face my sorrowful vengeance. Wow, confidence stemmed from anger really shows itself, doesn’t it? Instead of saying everything that I wanted to say, I opted for the route of pleading and begging.

“Please,” I cried, chasing after her. “You haven’t answered my question.”

The woman, not much older than me now that I was looking at her, slowed to a halt before facing me with an incredulous expression. “One minute. Why do you carry that fallen soldier in your pocket?” 

“‘Fallen soldier?’” I didn’t know what she was talking about.

She held out a gloved hand. “Reveal him now.”

I reached into the pocket she indicated and wrapped my fingers around the cold metal shell of a pocket watch. It was a keepsake given to me after one of Craig’s messenger runs. I remembered I was stuck in the castle chasing after Kyle and making sure he didn’t fall asleep during council meetings. Craig had been gone for a long while and I had missed him dearly. Upon his return, Craig had grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me into a deserted corridor. Saying no words, he had pressed the watch into my hands and let me examine it. It was engraved with his name on the back and the front held images of beautiful blooming flowers. He had told me that it was for when he went on long journeys. He had said that I could hold it in my hands tightly to remember him when he was gone. The watch was probably my most prized possession. I had been devastated when it had stopped working, but Craig assured me that it was just a watch. Still, it was very special to me, reminding me of my boyfriend with every second that passed. 

“He is broken. Kaput.” Time’s words broke through my thoughts, drawing me back to the present.

“My boyfriend gave it to me.” I smiled at the memory as it crossed my mind once more. “I would never part with it.” 

She shook her head, pity in her eyes. “Everyone parts with everything eventually, love.” Pity still prominent, she walked away, each step another ticking second.

There was no way I would ever leave that watch. It meant too much to me. Pocketing it quickly, I rushed after Time, catching up to her at a short set of stairs. 

“Behold.” Just past the dark metal columns blocking my view was a very large clock, if it could even be called that. The large clock face glowed a warm orange-yellow. The roman numerals were huge and made out of the same material as the castle infrastructure. On either side of the towering clock stood large columns with symbols moving in a gyroscopic manner. The inside of the columns glowed with a blue light that moved in a way reminiscent of lightning. 

“The magnificent Grand Clock of All Time.” Time opened the front of her jacket to show a much smaller version of the clock embedded in her chest. “She is me, and I am she and all that was or ever shall be.” Quieter, she admitted, “I thought up that poem.”

‘Bravo, Dr. Seuss,’ I thought, unwilling to say it in fear of losing my only chance of convincing her to help me save Kyle.

I heard a sort of squeaking coming from the clock. There was a young man leading small little robots - one of which I had seen earlier - through an archway under the clock. He was dressed smartly save for an aviator cap he wore over his styled blonde hair. With his kind blue eyes, he reminded me of a nicer, softer Kenny.

“Now, remember. Look lively, everyone,” he told the robots. It seemed as though he hadn’t noticed us yet.

“Ah, Gary!” Time called out to the man, but he continued to instruct the robots, lining them up in front of the clock. “How is, uh, my invincible machine, hmm?”

The boy gestured to the machine. “Well, it’s-”

“Silence! You will speak when you are spoken to.” Time was treating the man - Gary, I think his name was - poorly! The ounce of respect that I had left for the woman flew completely out the window. I just couldn’t stand being silent any longer.

“He was spoken to-”

“Nonsense!” She turned back to Gary. “The machine, Gary. How is it?”

Gary looked like he couldn’t believe his mistress. I couldn’t either. I could feel the glare and the sour face I made. 

The small oil-can robot from earlier was barking, tottering around me and poking at my calves. I acknowledged him with a small “Hello,” and he began to jump around excitedly. I started to think that maybe Time wasn’t treating any of these poor creatures well.

“And who might you be?” The little robot was so excited that I spoke more.

Time gestured to the robots. “These minuscule artisans are my Seconds.”

“Interesting.” I looked up from the robot’s beady green eyes. “And I suppose every Second counts.” It wasn’t a question, more of an observation. The little robots had to have been necessary to Time, otherwise, she wouldn’t have kept them, right?

“Count? I wish.” Wrong, okay! How could this insufferable woman make me hate her more? The next sentence she spoke in a whisper. “They are rather stupid.”

The little robot deflated after hearing her words. How could she be so cruel? Did she really think that everyone below her was disposable and expendable? Such a disgusting woman probably would have made Cartman - the former Red King - very happy.

However, I was proven somewhat wrong when, after hearing the little oil-can robot whine, Time’s eyes widened. She picked up the little robot and hugged him close. “That was rude of me. I’m sorry.” She sounded really remorseful. Before putting him back on the ground, Time placed a short kiss on the robot. 

The little robot hopped around again, his excitement clear. Time really did have a soft side.

“I told you,” she whispered, leaning closer so as to not ruin the robot’s good mood. “Imbeciles.” Okay, wrong again. This woman’s character was all over the place. “Come along.”

S-she was giving me a chance? So she did have a heart!

I followed her down another cold metal catwalk to the outer perimeter of the spacious cavern that made up the main room. Time led me into a right turn, then a left, continuing down a long corridor until we reached a cozy-looking room. The wooden paneling on the walls was decorated with intricate carvings. A glowing fireplace was embedded into the far wall near a couple leather armchairs. On the mantel above sat a small, ornate clock, some candlesticks, and what looked to be a mirror. The only light source was the various lit candles scattered through the room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, also containing candles. Many small toys were scattered around the room, sitting on shelves or tables. Across from the fireplace sat a tall grandfather clock.

Time sat in the big armchair near the fireplace. “So, your question. What is it? You have exactly one minute.”

I nodded in understanding. “It’s about the White King’s consort and hatter, Kyle Broflovski. He’s a good friend of mine and recently he’s been convinced that his long-deceased family is still alive.” Time yawned, but I kept going, hoping to make her see that Kyle was worth saving. And, of course, his family cannot really be alive because you see, the Jabberwocky, who happened to be Kyle’s mom,” I felt myself start speeding up, talking faster than any human should be able to talk, “killed his family on the Horunvendush day and I killed the Jabberwocky on the Frabjous Day and I’d like your permission to borrow the Chronosphere. It is imperative that -”

“Uh!” Her eyes snapped to mine and I felt like I could breathe again. “The Chronosphere.”

“That wasn’t a minute!” Wow, really focused on the important things, aren’t we?

“You want to borrow it. Loan it. Purloin it!”

I stumbled back an inch or so at the animosity and accusation in her voice. “Y-yes. I would.”

She nodded resolutely, standing. Hope grew in me, thinking that she was going to help. That is, until she spoke. “You ask to disintegrate history.” She spoke in that high-and-mighty patient voice, like she was speaking to a child. She really did that a lot, I noticed. “The Chronosphere powers the Grand Clock!”

I could feel the puppy dog eyes. “But I need it.” My voice was as whiny and scratchy as it was when I still lived in Overland. “Without it, Kyle may never get better. The kingdom will lose one of its monarchs! I have to-”

“Gary! Gary, come here!”

“Stupid door!” A thud. Then, the blond boy from earlier was in the room, eyes solely on Time. “Did you need something, Madam?”

“Gary, please remove this, uh … yellow-haired kindergartener, here.” She gestured to me and Gary nodded in understanding.

“Immediately, Ma’am. No interlopers.”

I signed, knowing that I couldn’t push my luck after being dismissed like that. “Thank you for your you, madam.”

She nodded as I began to leave. Of course, she soon became confused. “My what?”

I turned back to her in the doorframe. “Your _time_.” I spat the word childishly, angry and frustrated that I couldn’t help my best friend.

Her face scrunched up and her mouth twisted in what looked like pity. “Young man,” she began, “you cannot change the past. Though I dare say, you might learn something from it.” Time sounded sorrowful, as though speaking from experience. 

Maybe she was. But I didn’t care. I gave her a once over in frustration before following Gary out the door.


End file.
